


Danger Days: The True Lives of Four Dumb Teenagers

by storybored



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, and mikey is slightly evil when it comes to his brother, party was addicted to drugs, pony might have been, ricky is mikey's unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: A probably over done idea. The fallout from the traffic report





	

Party tuned into the radio wanting to hear information about Kobra and Jet, he heard Dr. Death's voice,"Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic…"

Ghoul looked across at Party receiving a blank stare as the redhead tried to process the information,"Party, I'm sorry."

Party sat up straighter and stared straight ahead unnerving Ghoul, reminding him of the drug addicted 15 year old who wanted to get his brother out of the city. Party stood up and began to walk to the back where Kobra and his room was. Poison barely made it to Kobra's bed before dropping to his knees and stifling his sobs with his hand.

**(** _**Please don't kill me I'm just an innocent)** _

Kobra woke up feeling a strain on his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and tugged his bandana to his blinked the fuzziness out of his eyes realizing his sunglasses were escue on the roof and his seat belt was the only thing holding to his seat,"Jet?"

Jet was pinned against the driver's seat and the steering wheel, he had blood dripping from the cut on his eyebrow. Kobra coughed feeling pain shot through his chest. He braced his forearm against the roof and clicked the seat belt buckle expecting to drop, he tugged on the jammed buckle grunting in surprise as he dropped down.

Kobra turned around and began to crawl toward the HAM radio trying to tune into Dr. D's tip channel and tried to radio in,"Pony? It's Kobra. We're kinda stuck."

A slightly accented voice came through the radio,"Hey Pony, it's Cherry Cola. I found a Mousekat mask Poison might be into."

A deep fruity voice appeared,"I dunno, Poison ain't in a good place, with the apparent ghosting of Kobra and Jet being ghosted. I worry he's gonna slip into old habits."

"Pony? You need to-" Kobra stopped when he realized he wasn't getting through,"Damn it."

Kobra began to remove his head rest pausing to make sure Jet was breathing. He began to smash the prongs of the headrest against the widow slowly cracking it until it was weak enough to be shattered. Kobra crawled over the safety glass, grimacing as it sliced his hands and knees. He limped over to the other side of the car and yanked the car door open with a whine of metal. He leaned down slightly, and smacked Jet's cheeks causing him to groan and slowly open his eyes and jerked realising the car was upside down,"Kobra, why are we upside down?"

"You were driving." Kobra said trying to unlock Jet's seatbelt and decided to cut him out.

"And people doubt that you and Poison were related." Jet said as Kobra helped pull him out,"How long have we been out?"

"A day?" Kobra said shrugging pulling his red bandana over his face and sliding his sunglasses back on,"Two at the most."

Kobra was looking downtrodden limping and kicking the sat the occasion rock in the road. Jet was watching Kobra out the corner of his eye and saw him yank a dark blue bandana out of his pocket and wrap it on his hand. Jet threw an arm around the shorter Killjoy,"He's looking for us. He wouldn't abandon us. "

Kobra kicked at a rather heavy rock wincing as pain shot up his leg,"I said I hated him."

Jet looked at Kobra,"What'd he say?"

Kobra looked up to the clear blue sky and the sun slowly setting to their right,"Nothing at first. Then he looked at me and asked if that was how I really felt and apologised. He apologized to me and probably thinks I died hating him."

Jet stopped and made the younger Killjoy look at him, Jet put his hands on the younger Killjoy,"Party knows you don't hate him. He's looking for us, Kobra."

_**(Another switch)** _

Ghoul looked at the curled husk of one of his best friend as Pony walked up behind him making him jolty in surprise as Pony tapped him on the shoulder, he wasn't wearing his helmet or his skates for once, he made no sound causing the usually diligent Ghoul eye him warily,"We found a car, flipped. No one in it."

Frank eyed Pony suspiciously,"Ya think it's them?"

Pony pursed his lips,"I dunno. We need to be careful though."

"Why?" Ghoul asked running a hand through greasy black hair.

"You two are wired differently. Poison's a little softer than you, not as equipped to handle loss."Pony talked about how Ghoul grew up in the Lobby. He saw more people, more androids die. He didn't view death as a stop more as a stepping off point to continue the journey somewhere else.

Ghoul nodded and began to walk back toward the front,"What if he slips up? We barely got him back last time."

Pony sat down on a bar stool,"We bring him back, and we keep doing it until we don't have to anymore. He needs them to cope with loss. They pump you full of drugs making you docile and willing to believe whatever shit they gonna spout. Even when you're off them the craving is still there a gnawing hunger nothing seems to fill. Not love, not ses, pride, hate, nothing. None of it will feel good as that artificially high."

Pony noticed Ghoul looking at him warily, so he continued talking,"Anyway, I doubt the Witch reaped their souls. Betcha they still out there shufflin their way home."

Poison stood behind the doorway barely able to stand he clutched the pill bottles closer to him, _'Optimism, You don't just survive an encounter with an exterminator. I have the scars to prove it.'_ He shuffled back to Kobra's bed and laid down resting his forehead against Mikey's motorcycle helmet. Poison closed his eyes, and began to remember when things were "perfect".

" _Mikey, you're going to hurt yourself. Get off of there." Gerard said wrapping his hand around his brother's arm and gently jerking him back into the designated area for them to walk._

" _Frank was right." Mikey said acting childish._

" _Frank is an idiot." Gerard snapped back. He stuck his head around the corner searching for draculoids. He didn't see any and wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder,"Come on."_

_Mikey scowled at his brother and Gerard pretended to ignore it. Gerard knew he was unhappy he couldn't stop this act, it kept Mikey safe, unhappy but safe. He knew Mikey remembered him with paint in his hair, Gerard remembered the man with the sleeves and the bald head. He had the scars going across his chest and tightened his grip on Mikey pulling him closer._

" _I like this." Mikey said stopping suddenly causing Gerard to freeze and his head to shot up and whip around in fear._

" _Like what, Mikey?" Gerard asked forcing a smile._

" _You talkin to me." Mikey said quietly._

_Gerard seemed to have a crack in his demeanor before gritting out," Don't get used to it. Come on we'll be late again."_

_Gerard and Mikey ran through the city square as they bustled up to their apartment._

" _Mom? Dad? We're home." Gerard said pulling headphones out of a drawer and tossing a pair to Mikey. Gerard swallowed a few pills and sank into the couch watching Mikey read the newspaper._

Poison jerked awake and looked at the pills in his hand and pressed the bottle to his lips. Party loathed the feeling the drugs gave him but craved it. He needed it to help him cope with losing his baby brother.

_**(Kobra and Ghoul have a friendly rivalry)** _

Kobra stumbled again his leg getting caught behind him. His cleared his parched throat as he pushed his body past the point of exhaustion. Jet wasn't faring any better but stopping would mean he wouldn't want to start again. Jet swatted at Kobra's arm and pointed to the diner a few miles ahead of them,"Come on Kobra, we're almost there."

Kobra and Jet lumbered to the diner seeing Pony asleep on the bar and Ghoul asleep on one of the booth tables.

Jet and Kobra began to pound on the door causing Pony to "gracefully" fall off the bar and Ghoul to jerk awake and look at the door. Kobra knocked again and pulled down his bandana as Ghoul put a gun in his face.

Kobra couldn't bite back the acidic comment,"Did you get shorter?"

Pony stood up and smiled at Kobra as Jet shoved past the grudge match in the door weigh hugging Pony and telling him to get the first aid put down his gun,"Disappointed you're alive."

Kobra grinned and laughed,"Same."

Ghoul snorted as Pony came back stitching up Jet. Kobra took off his jacket as Ghoul checked for broken ribs, he didn't find any but he could tell Kobra's were severely bruised. Kobra and Ghoul hugged,"I'm glad youre alive, beanpole."

"Too stubborn to die, shortstack." Kobra said looking around for the shocking red hair,"Party?"

"Your room. Your ribs are severely bruised." GHoul said not meeting Kobra's eyes.

Jet hissed as Pony began to stitch up his head wound earning an unsympathetic remark from Pony,"Oh shut up ya big baby."

Kobra looked around his room and saw his brother asleep on his bed. Kobra glanced as the helmet next to his brother's face, the yellow block letters that read ' _Good Luck'_.

Kobra sat on his bed feeling Poison shift slightly,"I don't hate you, Gee."

Poison opened his eyes,"Huh?"

Kobra turned and threw his arms over his brother,"Don't make me say it again."  
Poison blinked in surprise before wrapping his brother in a squeezing hug,"I know, Mikey, I love you too."

Kobra leaned back on his bed going to push his brother off as Poison wrapped his arms around him,"Get out."

"Fuck you."Poison said closing his eyes,"Is that how you treat your big brother?"

Kobra closed his eyes,"I will stick a needle in your underwear drawer."

Poison punched his brother in the thigh,"Do that and the unicorn gets it."

Kobra reached over his brother and grabbed the unicorn pillow animal holding it close,"Touch Ricky and die."


End file.
